onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mohji
| jva=Shigenori Soya| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Mohji is a pirate and the first mate of the Buggy Pirates. He is a pet tamer, usually acompanied by his pet lion Richie. Appearence Every time Mohji appears in the series for an arc, his hairstyle changes. During the Buggy arc, his hair was shaped like a teddy bear; the Loguetown arc had him wearing a pink helmet with bunny ears sticking out; and when the group makes it into the Grand Line, his hair is shaped like a lion's mane. In the Impel Down arc, his hairstyle causes him to resemble a ram. Personality Mohji is quite pompous and at times silly. He has also displayed a strong rivalry with Cabaji, Buggy's second mate, during the Buggy mini-arc. He tends to treat Richie better then most other people and adores the big lion. He even takes it offensively when Richie is used as a shield by Cabaji against Luffy, Zoro and Nami. One Piece manga - Chapter 16, Richie is used as a shield. Abilities and Powers Mohji has the ability to control any animal he wishes, or so he says. He was not able to tame Chou-Chou; he tried, and got bitten. He has yet to prove it in the series outside of his pet, a lion named Richie. Mohji usually opts to use him in battle rather than fight himself. He is, however, fast and agile, and very skilled with a whip. History Buggy Arc In his first appearance, Mohji was sent by Buggy to capture Roronoa Zoro. One Piece manga - Chapter 12, Richie is sent after Zoro. However, Luffy got in his way, and eventually defeated Mohji after he burned down a pet-food shop that belonged to a recently deceased man and his still-living dog. One Piece manga - Chapter 13, Mohji burns the pet shop down. After Buggy's defeat Mohji and Cabaji fought over leadership of the group. They were equally matched, and fought for several hours. The battle ended when a sleep-walking Richie knocked them both unconscious, taking over leadership himself. However, Richie and the pirates were kidnapped by a cannibalistic group, the Kumate Tribe, but saved by Buggy, Alvida, Mohji, and Cabaji. Loguetown Arc Mohji later participated in the attack on Loguetown. It was his job to burn down the Straw-Hat's boat, which he failed to do as soon as it started to rain. Usopp found him and Richie. Before Mohji could do anything, he slipped and bump his head on the ship's hull, getting knocked out. After the Straw Hat pirates escaped, he reunited with his crew Jaya Arc Much later, Mohji reappeared with the group as they travel in the Grand Line. He is seen wandering in a cave with Buggy and Cabaji, Buggy believing it to hold the treasure of Captain John, only to find a crew of diggers working in it. He is later seen abort the ship having a party and when a mysterious man named Ace appears, having heard the party and smelled the good food. Current Events Mohji is seen again with Alvida and the rest of Buggy's pirates, pleading with Alvida to go to Impel Down to rescue Buggy. However, he and the rest of the crew eventually decide to proceed on while honoring Buggy's death after Alvida tells them to rescue Buggy by themselves, and notes they will die trying. Major Battles *Mohji and Richie Vs. Chou-chou *Mohji and Richie Vs. Luffy *Mohji Vs. Cabaji *Richie Pirates Vs. Kumate Tribe Early One Piece In Oda's early sketches of Mohji, Mohji was depicted having completely different designs than his final one. One sketch depicted him as having a panda theme and another depicted him as having a lion theme. While both designs were scrapped because they looked too ordinary at the time, the lion themed one however got included in the manga in Mohji's third appearance.One Piece Manga - Chapter 24, Oda shows some early designs of Mohji. Related Articles * Buggy References Site Navigation Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Human Category:Male Category:East Blue Characters Category:First Mates Category:East Blue Saga Villains